


Дружеский разговор

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джеймс слегка беспокоится из-за того, что видит (разговор о Хелен/Джон/Никола, фоново - несостоявшееся Джеймс/Джон).</p><p>По ключу Кисы Ванской: "Времена Оксфорда, осознание влечения не только к кому-то конкретному, медленное со стороны некоторых и быстрое со стороны других. На фоне активно развлекающийся Джеймс". Каюсь, ключ истолкован вольно, а Джеймса чуть уводит в меланхолию.<br/>На всякий случай: суфражизм - это та часть феминизма, которая борется за право женщины избирать и быть избранной на государственные должности =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дружеский разговор

Джеймс Уотсон говорит:  
\- На самом деле, Хелен, мне следовало перестать поражаться твоему поведению, когда я понял, что ты не носишь корсет.  
Он вспоминает этот эпизод с улыбкой, потому что если ему самому хватило ума смолчать и начать думать, почему это, в принципе, правильно, то Джон Друитт облёк своё удивление в слова.  
И потому получил очень холодную, очень спокойную и очень  _подробную_ лекцию - сперва о медицинских причинах, по которым не рекомендуется утягивать талию до сорока семи сантиметров в обхвате, потом о социальных предпосылках, благодаря которым рекомендуется это делать, и, наконец, о современных учениях на эту тему, материалы о которых рекомендуется почитать.  
Джеймс готов был биться об заклад, что то было первое знакомство Джона с женским движением вообще и с суфражизмом в частности, не считая газетных карикатур. С суфражизмом – потому что Хелен Магнус, которая отнюдь не в первый раз знакомилась с такими, как Джон Друитт, не остановилась на теме корсетов.  
Наблюдать за этим было одно удовольствие.  
  
Джеймс Уотсон говорит:  
\- Ты неординарна настолько, что притягиваешь к себе все неординарные события и неординарных личностей, которые только есть в Англии. И это – комплимент, Хелен.  
Наверное, менее всего его удивляло то, что рядом с Хелен Магнус возник Никола Тесла. Мужчина, в котором всё, от манер до акцента, кричало о его не-британском происхождении, не мог пройти мимо женщины, которая гордо вступила в аудиторию колледжа, словно имела на это право.  
И как раз Тесла первый вслух заявил, что полностью согласен с ней – она имеет право. Гораздо больше многих из тех, кто числится здесь полноправными студентами, в отличие от неё, вольнослушательницы. Переходя на родную речь, чтобы выругаться особенно эмоционально, он сразу и навсегда отрезал себе возможность войти в приличные круги через своих сокурсников и вместо этого предпочёл занять сторону женщины.  
Позже он сказал Уотсону, что понял, что так и будет, как только увидел её в этом ярком малиновом платье. И это платье и носившая его были одинаково поразительны, потому что стали первым проблеском реальности в чёрно-серо-белой иллюзии высокомерного Альбиона, которую увидел Тесла.  
  
Джеймс Уотсон говорит:  
\- Право слово, то, что я ещё чему-то удивляюсь, показывает только то, как крепко меня держат вбитые воспитанием условности нашего общества.  
Найджел Гриффин появился рядом с Хелен Магнус так незаметно, словно ещё тогда обладал способностью переходить границы незримого и зримого. А самого Уотсона в этот круг притянуло чистое и неразбавленное восхищение Джона Хелен.   
И они пятеро с тех пор добились поистине примечательных вещей.  
Но Джеймсу не так много времени потребовалось, чтобы понять, что дружба с Хелен Магнус, скорее всего, окажется одними из лучших отношений за всю его жизнь. Расчётливые интеллектуалы, они были похожи. И, конечно, им причиталась своя доля страстей, но только страстной преданности избранному делу они позволяли управлять своей жизнью.  
Но последствия эксперимента с ключевой кровью вознесли их так высоко над человеческими возможностями, что искушение пренебречь условностями общества всколыхнулось с новой силой.  
Поэтому именно на правах друга Джеймс решил прийти к Хелен.  
Чтобы убедиться, что этот блестящий ум знает, во что ввязывается.  
  
Джеймс Уотсон говорит:  
\- Упаси меня Провидение, Хелен, пытаться указывать тебе границы приличий. Разве я хоть раз сказал что-то на тему тебя и Джона? Да, у вас есть оправдание: вы обручены. Но тебе не хуже меня известно, какое оно хлипкое, иначе бы ты не прилагала столько усилий, чтобы сохранить это в тайне. И, мой дорогой друг, ты уверена, что разумно обмениваться такими взглядами с Николой?  
Влечение Теслы к Хелен Магнус уже некоторое время как едва ли можно было назвать тайным. Оно было ожидаемо, на самом деле. А после эксперимента он стал выражать свои чувства с откровенностью, никогда в британском обществе не приветствовавшейся.  
Но ранее ничто в поведении Хелен не заставляло предположить, что она к нему испытывает что-то сходное.  
\- Джеймс, - произносит Хелен, упрямо поджимая губы. - Мне не кажется, что нам нужно это обсуждать.  
Однако он видит на её лице сомнение, поэтому мягко продолжает:  
\- Но, может быть, тебе имеет смысл обсудить это с Джоном?  
Хелен чуть краснеет, и её взгляд наполняется нежностью, как всегда при упоминании Джона. Признаться, это для Джеймса служит некоторым поводом для облегчения: было бы жаль, если бы этот роман просто взял и оборвался.  
\- Джеймс, - тоже мягче говорит она. - Ты неправильно понял. Джон знает.  
\- О, - удивлённо хмыкает он. - Ладно, тогда это становится интереснее...  
В глазах Хелен мелькает озорной огонёк:  
\- Если уж мы завели разговор на эту тему, и тебя так это беспокоит, Джеймс... Джон знает потому, что принимает участие.  
На секунду он замирает. А потом откидывает голову назад и начинает смеяться.  
\- Вы провели меня дважды, - говорит он, закончив. – Когда создали впечатление, что ничего ещё не случилось, и когда сделали вид, что это только между тобой и Николой. Всё же, судя по всему, поступки нашей компании мне предсказать сложнее, чем всей остальной Англии.  
\- Мы старались действовать незаметно, - улыбается Хелен. - Способности Николы, к счастью, к этому располагают.  
\- Да уж, - фыркает Джеймс, представляя, сколько ещё городских легенд породят полуночные визиты Теслы в чужое окно. - Ну что же, если дело обстоит именно так, то, мои безрассудные друзья, я всё ещё волнуюсь за ваши репутации, но хотя бы не за вашу совесть.   
Он развлекается - как из-за того, видит, что на щеках Хелен Магнус всё ещё не погас яркий румянец, так и из-за того, что они вообще способны поднять такую тему в дружеской беседе.  
Всё-таки Хелен удивительна во всём. Джеймс хочет наслаждаться её дружбой ещё долгие годы - поэтому в ящике стола в его комнате под замком хранятся наброски чертежей машины, которая должна ему в этом помочь.  
И всё-таки на секунду тенью проносится мысль о том, что, будь сейчас на месте Хелен Джон, Джеймс обязательно спросил бы: "Но ведь тебя даже не влечёт к Николе?".  
А, может быть, и не спросил бы. Его дружба с Хелен уже ближе и откровеннее, чем его дружба с Джоном. И, право слово, этого следовало ожидать, потому что дружба часто омрачается, когда на сцену выходят другие чувства.  
Но, присоединившись к мнению, что женщина равна мужчине, Джеймс словно исчерпал свой лимит вызовов общественной морали, и его ум, всё лучше просчитывавший последствия любого поступка с каждым днём, ясно представлял: два года тюрьмы, клеймо недочеловека, захлопнувшиеся двери в большинство домов и профессий.  
Или отношения под сенью оксфордских колледжей, в надежде, что правда не выплывет в будущем, и с необходимостью окончить их в момент вручения дипломов. Но для этого Джеймс слишком уважал себя и Джона. Поэтому когда-то не сделал первый шаг и ясно дал понять, что не оценит, если его сделают в отношении него самого.  
А сейчас это всё уже всё равно не имеет значения: Джон Друитт влюблён в Хелен Магнус страстно, неистово, до умопомрачения. Достаточно, чтобы принять в их постель другого мужчину, к которому влечёт Хелен.  
Или Джеймс всё же несправедлив, и все они - одинаково желают быть друг с другом? С них станется.  
  
Джеймс Уотсон говорит:  
\- Я сохраню ваш секрет, в том числе от чужих глаз. Хелен, ты безумно рискуешь, но когда ты этого не делала?  
\- Никогда, Джеймс, - соглашается она. - Пойдём? В лаборатории нас уже заждались.  
\- Конечно.  
Он предлагает ей руку, она опирается на неё, и они идут по коридору колледжа, уверенные в том, что будущее готовит им только череду блестящих побед.  
Потому что если не им, то кому?


End file.
